


Deux

by Marvel_ous852



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Kinda, M/M, Self-cest, Selfcest, Threesome, X-EXO, alternative universe, dub-con, handjob, no beta we die like men, seriously I did this in the notes on my phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_ous852/pseuds/Marvel_ous852
Summary: “Come on Channie look at me.....look at who’s making you feel so good.”Working through the haze in his mind, Chanyeol is barely able to make eye contact with the owner of the voice, trying to figure out exactly how he ended up here.
Relationships: Baekhyun/Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Chanyeøl/Baëkhyun/Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is me fulfilling a very specific need a friend and I have.....I’m a heathen I know pls
> 
> I also haven’t written in a very long time so this is probably garbáge.

“Come on Channie look at me.....look at who’s making you feel so good.” 

Working through the haze in his mind, Chanyeol is barely able to make eye contact with the owner of the voice, trying to figure out exactly how he ended up here. 

—————————————————————

Graduating from SM Academy was a high honor, awarded to only those who could be molded into the perfect soldiers.Boys of all ages tested to see if they would be able to make it in the ranks, with many dropping out when the Academy proved too difficult. 

Chanyeol took pride in his self control above all other core values instilled into the soldiers at the Academy. While many thought it was a waste of youth to enter the academy, he knew there was no greater purpose in life than to serve. 

The day soldiers dreamed of beginning with their admission to the academy was finally here for one Park Chanyeol. 

Surrounded by his fellow soldiers, Chanyeol sat still as the General continued through the graduation program,waiting patiently for his name to be called and to receive his squad assignment. 

“Park Changbin......Squad A! Park Daehyun....

Squad K!” 

Chanyeol sat confused as the General skippedhis name and assignment. Fear welled up in his stomach despite knowing he passed all the required tests with flying colors and had not broken any of the Academy’s rules.

Sitting back in his seat, he saw several others’ brief confusion at their names being skipped. As the General finished assignments, Chanyeol wondered what his best course of action was following the end of the ceremony. 

“Remember, you are the hope for our future. Take the training you have received here and defend our country with your lives,” the General said, gazing at all of the graduates, before making and holding eye contact with Chanyeol.

“Embrace your weaknesses and make them your strengths. Now stand and salute!” 

Chanyeol stood and remained at attention through the playing of their anthem. As his fellow soldiers relaxed and began discussing their assignments with each other, the General spoke. 

“If you were not given an assignment, please proceed to the Commander’s chambers to be given your squad assignment.” 

Chanyeol felt a bit of excitement well up inside him. Very rarely were soldiers sent to the Commanders chambers, and only for the most selective and elite squads. 

Chanyeol made his way over to the small and unassuming building, recognizing a few of the others heading to the room. Sehun. Jongin. Junmyeon. Yixing.

After the last of the group arrived, a side door opened and a single man stepped into the room. 

“You boys are the best this academy has to offer and should take pride in that fact,” the Commander and Head of the Academy began. 

Chanyeol felt the pride blossom in his chest but pressed the feeling down to focus on what the Commander was saying. 

“We knew a group like you were one in a million. One goal of the Academy was to try to create the perfect army, with all of your traits; control, dignity, power, strength. After failing for so long we knew there was only one solution, and that was to take what we have and try to replicate it.” 

Chanyeol gazed around the room at the others, most of the others sporting confusion at the Commanders statement. 

“We took your DNA and attempted to do exactly that: create more of you. But something went wrong. Instead of our values, the copies were the exact opposite of what we desired, and no amount of training could fix them. We tried to move them, keep them contained but they’ve managed to escape.”

“So the random attacks on our cities...,” Junmyeon began, “Were those us? Our clones?” 

“Yes,” the Commander said grimly. “You all are our only hope. You are the only ones that know how these doppelgängers fight, how they think, and how to stop them. If you fail, there’s no telling the widespread destruction they would unleash. You are Exo Squad. They are X-Exo.” 

——————————————————-

Chanyeol stood leaning against the wall considering all that the Commander briefed them on. 

_ “There’s something all of you have in common as well. As part of your medical tests, we included something in your injections to try to....wake up something that has been dormant deep inside of you. Certain abilities....” _

_ Jongin snorts from the opposite side of the room. “Are you saying we have super powers or something?”  _

_ “You could say that,” the Commander said. “Ever notice things happening you can’t exactly explain? Ever feel like the room is charged with something during an argument? The wind suddenly calming during an exercise? Small fires starting around you when you’re scared?” _

_ Chanyeol thought back the the many unexplained instances throughout his life where he could feel his hands heat up, in what seemed like an unnatural way.  _

_ “Those were your powers manifesting. We planned on training you to control them but this has turned into an emergency situation. Your clones have the same abilities, but have had much more experience using them.”  _

“Well, we have to finish this quickly. There’s only room in this world for one of me,” Baekhyun winked at Chanyeol as he passed by heading towards the door. 

Chanyeol felt the familiar fondness for the smaller man and smiled at him. 

“Try to have clothes on when I get back, okay?”

“I can’t make any promises!”

Despite years of strict rules enforcing no intimate or romantic contact between soldiers, he couldn’t help the flush that always seemed to spread across his face and chest whenever Baekhyun spoke to him. 

Any soldiers caught engaging in inappropriate acts were punished severely or expelled from the Academy, with the most dedicated abstaining completely, even from self-pleasure. 

Chanyeol prided himself on being on of the aforementioned soldiers, no matter how difficult it was dealing with Baekhyun’s unfortunate nudist tendencies around the dorm room. This crush, he hesitantly acknowledged, was just a weakness that would distract from his duty. 

Unfortunately, no matter how many times he told himself this, his stubborn feelings remained the same. 

“Well,” he thought to himself, “you’re going to be spending a lot more time with him from now on so get it together.”

—————————————-

There were only a few days between the huge revelation from their higher ups and their first venture to the border towns destroyed by the doppelgängers. 

Patrols through the wasteland left behind byX-Exo were always nerve wracking. This time in particular because the clones were spotted again in the area only one day prior. 

“Stay alert and don’t fall behind,” Junmyeon says, adjusting his uniform. “This might be the day we finally catch them and can put a stop to this.” 

“Now, why would you want to stop this?”

Chanyeol felt his blood run cold at the light, whimsical tone in the voice that sounded disturbingly like his leader. 

Turning to face the voice, Chanyeol gets his first look at Suhø, the red haired clone of his leader. 

The doppelgänger tilts his head back, letting out a long howl before an explosion sends debris flying. 

“Find cover!” 

Chanyeol takes off towards the first structure he spots. 

Breathing heavily, he waits for the sounds of explosions to die down. 

Chanyeol barely registers the sound of foot steps before pain blossoms on the right side of his head, darkness following soon after. 

———————————————————

Chanyeol wakes up slowly, groaning at the dull throbbing in his head. He attempts to lift his hands to cradle his head but realizes his arms are bound. 

“Oh you’re awake.” 

Chanyeol looks towards the voice speaking, recognizing the voice, relief flooding his system. 

“Baekhyun? Oh, thank goodness please let me out before they come back, hurry!” 

“Now why would I do that? You are you the cutest thing I’ve found,” the voice says, circling around Chanyeol where he’s bound. 

Chanyeol’s stomach sinks, realizing 

This is the first time he’s able to get a clear look at the clone, more than the blurry shots the Academy has on file. 

The same handsome face and beauty marks in the same places but huge differences; this person has chosen to enhance his natural beauty, a decorative chain resting across his nose while striking blue eyes examine him like the wounded prey. 

Chanyeol feels strangely naked under Baëkhyun’s gaze, trying to ignore the desire to curl into himself. 

“You look so much like my Yeølie, I can’t stop looking at you. I can’t help but wonder if you’re exactly like him in every way,” Baëkhyun says in the same meddlesome tone Baekhyun uses with him. 

Chanyeol flinches, feeling his face and chest heat up. 

“Look at you, all red. I wonder how far that goes down,” the clone teases, tracing the saber down his chest. 

Baëkhyun pauses before speaking again, “Are you that easily embarrassed? .....Ah, I remember, the rules at the Academy.....that means you’re completely untouched then, right? Not even Baekhyun? If you’re anything at all like my Yeølie, I know you’re obsessed with him.” 

Chanyeol glared at the other man, making him laugh out loud.

“How adorable. You pining for my other half while I’ve been balls deep inside of yours more times than I can count.” 

Baëkhyun leaned in close to Chanyeol’s face, lips dangerously close to Chanyeol’s before moving and pressing a kiss to his neck. 

Chanyeol let out a soft moan at the gentle touch before realizing what he had done. Baëkhyun’s eyes lit up in delight. 

“I know exactly what I’m going to do with you now. I bet your pretty little cock is getting hard isn’t it? Hurts doesn’t it? Do you want me to help you?,” Baëkhyun says, kneeling down in front of his captive. 

The clone rested a hand above Chanyeol’s knee before continuing, “I know the bullshit the feed you at the Academy....it’s all lies. Telling you not to indulge in all the pleasures life has to offer as though it makes any difference in ability.”

Baëkhyun’s voice took on an edge Chanyeol never heard from his counterpart before returning to the easy-going tone he was familiar with, “Otherwise, how would I have caught you so easily!”

Chanyeol tried to shy away from the mans touch but only encouraged him, as Baëkhyun’s hand moved farther up his leg. 

“Ah ah ah, you’re not getting out of this. You want this, I know you do. I’m not going to force you to do anything. You’re going to be begging me to touch you. After all, when will you ever get the chance to experience this again?” 

“I see you’ve already started ‘torturing’ the prisoner, Baëk.”

Chanyeol raised his head to see his clone standing, mismatched eyes focused on the two of them. 

“Yeøl! You’re back already,” Baëkhyun said and sprang up and headed towards him. 

Chanyeol watches, confused as Baëkhyun fusses over a large bruise blossoming across his clone’s face. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine....it’s nothing worse than something you’ve done to me before I’m sure.”

“But those types of bruises are fun and this one isn’t.” 

“I’m fine, maybe you should remember that we have company here,” Chanyeøl says, glancing over to where their captive watched with wide eyes. 

Baëkhyun’s expression shifts quickly, “Always right aren’t you, baby boy?” 

Baëkhyun reaches up to slip a hand around Chanyeøl’s neck, pulling him down into a hard kiss. Chanyeøl melts into the smaller man, letting him control the kiss completely. 

Chanyeol watches, mouth open as Baëkhyun palms the taller man through his pants. He knows he should look away, but can’t take his eyes away as Chanyeøl whimpers into Baëkhyun’s mouth. 

“You were good today weren’t you? So you deserve a reward? Yeah?,” Baëkhyun asks, the teasing tone never leaving his voice. 

“I wanna see you with him, just like we talked about before.” 


	2. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> howdy y’all just wanted to say I will he finishing this soon it’s not abandoned completely xoxo

howdy y’all just wanted to say I will he finishing this soon it’s not abandoned completely xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> ahah y’all thot y’all was getting some smut in this one didn’t u, I ain’t finish it yet it’ll be up soon xoxo thank u for reading  
> Pls leave comments let me know what u think luv u


End file.
